It always ends like this
by Softballlover3015
Summary: Lily has just begun her 7th year. And with her new friendship with the  Maurders, it will defenitly be  an interesting year. Even Severus, can't ruin this year for her! Or can he? LilyxJames
1. Chapter 1

It always ends like this.

Lily Evans peered curiously out of the window of her train car. The countryside that passed by her looked so alive and free. The colors of the fall lit up the beautiful countryside. She sighed. It reminded her of the window in her room at home. She spent all summer looking out that window at the beautiful roses in her neighbor's garden. And what a dreadful summer it was. Petunia insulted her every chance she got. The words echoed in Lily Evan's head. "You're nothing, but a freak. They used to burn witches at the stake. I don't see why they stopped. "Her sister would grumble. The words hurt Lily more that Petunia would ever know. The fresh smell of the train, the soft cushions of the seats, and the smell of magic reminded Lily that it wasn't bad to be different. She sat alone in her car right now folding a piece of parchment in her hand. She still could not believe it was real. Lily read over the words one more time in her head. (insert head perfect note here) Her heart skipped beat reading the last few words. It would only be a moment now before she would leave for the first meeting. She wondered who the Head Boy was. It could truthfully be anybody. There was a knock on her car door. I stand corrected lily thought to herself. There was one person who would never be Head boy. James Potter stood on the outside of the glass window waiting for permission to enter the compartment. Lily tilted her head in Disgust. She nodded giving the Maurder permission to enter. As soon as he stepped in Lily noticed that his hair was longer than last year. He was also a little taller. He still had that mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Hey Evans, What time does that meeting thing start?" he asked. Lily was a little bit surprised by his question. He must have been asking for Remus. "In 5 minutes." Lily replied. James looked around the compartment. "Where are your loyal minions?" he asked. Lily stood up. That was James Potter aragant as ever. "Sarah and Alice went to go get something to eat.," she said calmly. James snorted. "That's funny. I saw someone who looked just like Alice snogging Frank in the other car.," he said. Lily felt her face turn bright red. She didn't understand why. It was just Alice. Lily was aware that she had feelings for Frank Longbottom. Lily was quite Jealous of her friends more outgoing personality. She tucked the letter away in her robe. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go to the meeting." She started towards the door. James allowed her to leave. As soon as she was out of the door, she felt James behind her. She turned around quickly to face him. "Are you mad or do you just enjoy following girls around all day?" she snapped. James grinned. Lily's face burned with anger. Who did he think he was? It was bad enough that he had taken a fancy to her fifth year. Just as soon as she thought, she had gotten rid of him. He was back again. It wasn't any different this time then the last. "Actually, Evans, I'm heading over to the meeting. I am head Boy. "He said proudly. Lily's jaw dropped. "You?" she spat. James pulled a piece of parchment out of his robes. Lily had received the same letter only with James' name on it. Lily laughed. "Dumbledore's not stupid. What charm did you use? Or did you just copy it?" Lily asked. James laughed. "Think what you want, Evans, but we are going to be late." he said. For once, James was right. Lily dashed through the corridors of the train almost knocking over several first years. James was right behind her. They burst into the meeting a little too loudly the other Heads of the Houses looked at them a little strangely as they walked in. Lily took her seat quickly while James slowly walked over. The meeting was short and boring. As soon as it was done, Lily wanted to leave. She had to go find Sarah and Alice. She left the compartment with James on her tail again. After him asking her out for the past years, Lily was use to him following her. She half-expected him to ask her now. He did not. As they walked through the Slytherin car something caught Lily's eye. A familiar slick black haired boy sat in one of the compartments. His lips stuck to another girl's. He seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit. Lily swallowed with disgust. She couldn't believe that she used to be friends with that snake. Best Friends. She could here his voice echo in her head. "Mudblood. " Yes, Severus Snape was horrible. James noticed her expression. He followed her eyes to the compartment where Snape sat his lips still attached to the other girls. "Don't waste your time. He's a foul git. " James spat. "You're not much better." She said hatefully. Lily turned and walked away with James closely at her heels. Tears stung her eyes. As much as she hated that boy, he was once her best friend. That feeling was hard to shake off. She felt James behind her, and that was the last straw. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. "Please stop following me, James," she said impatiently. Her face was red and blotchy from the tears. James shrugged. "My friends are sitting in a compartment near yours. I wouldn't be following you unless I had to, Evans." James said defensively. Lily felt bad. That was the second time she snapped at James for no reason. "Sorry, I'm having a bit of an off day. " She mumbled. James didn't seem to hear her. He walked in front of her now. They passed by Alice and Frank sitting in a compartment. They weren't snogging yet, but it looked close. When Lily got to her compartment, it was empty. She couldn't possibly imagine where Sarah was. Her friend was always particularly shy. She poked her head out her door. Where was Sarah? Then, Lily spotted her. She was sitting in a compartment next to the all-famous Maurders. Lily felt her face bloom with anger. She left lily for them. She watched as Sarah's face lit up as sirius talked to her. Then Lily understood. She grinned to herself. Lily knew it was wrong to assume, so she decided to go and find out for herself. she poked her head into the compartment. The Maurders were surprised to see her. Well, Sirius was. Remus looked at James who looked at Sirius. It was very dramatic. Wormtail sat on the floor under the window. James and Sirius sat on one bench and Sarah and Remus sat on the other. "Can I come in?" Lily asked. Remus nodded. The rest of the boys were listening to James. "Geez, Evans your just following me everywhere today. " he joked. Lily smiled. She sat on the other side of Sarah. "I suppose you've seen Alice. " She told her friend. Sarah nodded. "She will be with him by the end of the year. "Sirius said. Everybody turned to face the boy. He was the only one in his family to get griffindor. Sirius looked just like the rest of his family though. Same dark hair and eyes. Same mischievous gleam. Sirius' hair hung low in front of his face. It made him seem more rebellious. "Speaking of the end of this year, I'm willing to place a bet that Avery and Mulciber will be Death-eaten by the end of school." Sirius said. The other Maurders nodded. Remus almost started laughing. James looked at Lily to see how she would take it. He knew Snape was best friends with Avery and Mulciber. She didn't seem to distressed. "Now Padfoot, I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't have them here if they were." Remus said. Sirius and James laughed. "Dumbledore will see the good in anybody. He's not going to kick them out without proof. "Lily said. The four maruders looked at her. "That's why your head girl. "Sirus said matter of factly. Remus snickered. "It's not much of a comparison since Prongs is Head boy. "The whole campartment cracked up. Lily didn't laugh. James didn't even seem offended by the remark. Then Lily caught Sirius's attention. "Hey Lily, Looks like you've been crying. Did Prongs ask you out again? Let me guess she turned you down this time. Just like the other 50 times. " Sirius said. Nobody laughed. Lily and James felt the eyes of everybody else in the compartment. Lily looked down at the floor. James shoved his best friend. "Shove off, Padfoot. " He said. The rest of the Maurders laughed. Lily didn't think ti was funny. She could tell that Sarah was trying not to laugh. "So, is Slughorn still teaching potions?" Sarah asked. Lily smiled. Slughorn was her favorite teacher. He really seemed to understand her need for knowledge. She was sure that he would be back. If he wasn't Lily didn't know how she would bare the year without him. Surely, no one had taken slughorns place. "He is. And mooney and Lily will be in his slug eaters group. "Sirius joked. James raised an eyebrow. "Slug eaters? You mean the Slug club. Jeez, padfoot you make it sound like they are death eaters. "He said. The mood of the compartment had turned very serious. "It's horrible the things he does." Lily whispered. Everybody knew she was referring to Voldemort. Even though Dumbledore did not fear the name, the other wizards did. Especially Lily. Next year they would be out in the world on their own. Voldemort could show up on their doorstep any day and kill them right there. Lily tried not to picture the face of dead Remus or Sirius. Or even James for that matter. The boy's arrogant behavior often annoyed Lily, but she didn't wish him dead. She would never wish somebody dead. That was just plain cruel. Sarah smiled as Alice returned to the compartment. The young witch's curly hair was scattered around her face. She had dark curly hair (which she threatened to cutting off every day) and brown eyes that reminded Liky of chocolate. Her face was a bit more angular then the other two girls. "Hey boys. " she said happily as she took a seat next to Lily. Sirius took this as an excellent opportunity to brighten everybody's mood. "So tell me,Alice, have your lips been doing anything important lately? "He asked. Alice grinned. Lily was particularly interested in her answer. "Well, Padfoot, You would just love to know that Wouldn't you? Unfortunately for you, I don't song and share. Alice said haughtily. She shrugged here shoulders as the whole compartment burst into laughter. Sirius grinned. "I wasn't asking you to share Frank." he said mischievously. This only caused more slaughter throughout the compartment. Lily looked out her window again. This year was truly going to be memorable. She sighed as the train chugged across the countryside.


	2. Chapter 2

The opening ceremonies were the same. That would never change. Leading the new

Students through the corridor was different. They reminded Lily of kindergartener.

They pointed and laughed at everything. The muggle borns stuck to the front

asking as many questions as possible. Lily answered them the best she could.

Being a muffle born herself, She knew the answer these kids were looking for.

James followed near the back of the group. He tried not to stare at Lily as she

answered the questions. She was brilliant. This year would be different. He

would have Lily Potter by the end of the year. New year. He told himself. This

was his chance. As the first years entered the common room, Lily counted every

single one of them. There were 25 new Gryffindor. She couldn't help , but wonder

what they would grow up to be. Who would they marry? Who would their kids be?

Her thoughts were interrupted by James. "They are certainly very annoying." he

said. Lily smirked as she turned to face him. "You know you were a first year

once. Probably one of the more annoying ones. " She commented. James grinned

goofily in a way that only James could grin. Lily felt herself smiling too. "I

was the one in the back trying not to talk. " he said defensively. Lily laughed.

The two walked into the commons room following the first years. "You were one of

the ones in the middle spreading rumors with Remus and Sirius. " Lily countered.

James smirked. As he watched some first years scramble around the room. "Sadly,

I don't remember that. " he said. Lily smiled. She ran off to help some of the

first years leaving James with several of the first years to watch. A small boy

with thick glasses and red hair. Another was a girl with blond curly locks that

reached her waist. The third was a small boy with black hair and eyes. He

reminded James of Sirius. The three approached James very cautiously. "Where is

the bathrooms?" the girl asked. James noted that the girl had an American

accent. James pointed to the corner of commons room. The girl ran off rather

quickly. The two boys still didn't leave James. "Who's that other girl?" the red

head asked. James tried not to laugh. Of course, Lily had caught the first years

interest. "Lily? She's head girl. 7th year. Brilliant witch. " James said. The

boys looked up at him with grins on their faces. "so she's your girlfriend? "

the black haired boy asked. James laughed. "No, and I wouldn't bring that up

around her if I were you. She might turn you into a frog. " James recommended.

He could picture the red headed boy as a frog. The black haired first year

looked more like a praying mantis. He would recommend Lily turned him into that

later. "Cool, Told you she was single. " The red head said. He poked the other

boy with his elbow who just grimaced and looked at the floor. This first year

fancied lily? His lily? It took a moment for James to catch on. He tried not to

get mad. Instead he ushered the boys over to a window. "Do you see that place

over there? That's Hagrid's house. He is a giant. Well, half-giant. He's a

fabulous person. If you ever get a chance ask him about aaragog. It's his pet. A

rather unusual pet if you ask me. " James explained. The first years stared at

him wide-eyed as he explained to them the secrets of Hogwarts. Every word James

spoke was true. To a muggle everything here would seem impossible. But it all

was completely possible.

As soon as James finished, the first years ran off to tell their friends what

they had just heard. James turned around to find Lily standing behind him. He

felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. She must of thought he looked like an

idiot explaining everything to those first years. She looked curiously at James.

He certainly wasn't the boy he was last year. "You've grown up, a lot haven't

you? I remember it like yesterday when you were hexing people for the fun of it.

What happened?" she asked. Lily had been wondering this since the train. The

Mauders all seemed to grow up a little bit over the summer. Nobody quite

understood why. except for the Maurders themselves. James shrugged. "I guess."

he said. Lily didn't give up easily though. She was a very bright witch and saw

this as an opportunity to ask. "Severus had a theory for the last couple of

years. Something I have been afraid to ask. Especially, since Severus is a

monster. But is Remus." Lily took a deep breath. James heart dropped. Could

she have guessed it? Could Severus Snape have guessed it and been right? "Is

Remus a werewolf?" Lily blurted out. James heart fell out of his chest through

the floor boards and all the way down to the basement. Or at least that's what he

wished happened. It would have been better then Lily guessing that. Why did she

have to be so bright? James didn't answer. So Lily gasped. It was something he

could have brushed off so easily. But his hesitation made Lily realize the

truth. "I am a werewolf. You are very bright, Lily. I can't imagine how you

figured it out. " a voice said from behind Lily and James. They both turned to

see Remus standing behind them. The teenager grimaced at his face. Lily tried to

say something, but Remus cut her off. "I hope you won't think un-kindly of me.

Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail have been very supportive. It's never anyone's

choice to be what I have become. " Remus explained. Lily wasn't sure what to

say. One of the smartest, kindest people she knew was a were-wolf. She couldn't

shake the guilty feeling. She was so overcome with emotion that she wrapped her

arms around Remus's neck. She pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm here for you. I

promise." she glanced at James. He could tell his Best friend was

jealous, and would give anything to take Remus' place. "Thank you." he said. It

really meant a lot to him. If Lily could see past his "illness" there was still

hope. Lily took a step back as she heard footsteps from the stairs. Sirius

stepped down into the room. "Hey Moony, I talked to Dumbledore-"Sirius stopped

as he saw Lily. "Oooh Hi, Evans. Enjoying the first years?" Sirius asked

casually. Remus rolled his eyes and James smirked. Lily waited for them to say

something. "She knows Sirius." Remus practically yelled. Sirius' eyes bugged out

of his head. Then he regained composure. "She knows what, Moony?" he said through

his teeth. Lily smirked even though it wasn't funny. Sirius was loyal to his

friends. She gave him credit for that. "Werewolf, Padfoot. She knows. " James

said. Sirius looked from James back to Lily and then to Remus. "You told her?"

he said. The boys hair spread around his face as he spoke. He was upset that

Lily knew. The next person to enter the room was wormtail. They were lucky that

everybody else was busy. "Is-Is it true? Does Lily Evans know?" the boy

squeaked. Everybody nodded. Sirius frowned. "This makes my news awkward.

Dumbledore says we can do the anamageous as long as we have a teachers

supervision. " the black haired boy explained. Lily stared wide-eyed at the

Maurders. "Anamageous?" She said slowly. Then, she realized the reasoning behind

the use of such advanced magic." You guys want to perform the anamageous charm

because-," James and Remus exchanged glances. "Because anamageous' cannot be

transformed into werewolves. " James finished. Sirius howled like a wolf. James

shot him a very serious look. The boy imeidiatly shut up. "We are not stupid

Lily, Just immature. "Remus explained. They all knew he was referring to Sirius.

"I have no interest in becoming an anamageous. " Lily said. She admired the

boy's courage, but if the charm went wrong she didn't want to be affected. "I

can help you with the charm, though. "she offered. Sirius smirked. James and

Remus exchanged glances. Remus nodded and James turned to speak. "Lily, you are

brilliant. I think it would be smart to accept your help. I trust you more then

I trust Padfoot. "James said. This resulted in several offended looks from

Sirius and. Chuckle from Peter. Lily turned her attention to the small boy.

"What about you, Peter?" she asked. The boy twiddled his hands nervously. "I want

Lily to help. " he whispered. "3 out of 4. Sirius?" Lily asked. The rebel

grinned. "Welcome to the Maurders." he congratulated.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Dear readers,

I did some research incorrectly so I think I need to clarify my story. Anamagi(that is how you spell it) is an acquired ability not a charm. And it looks like James, Sirius, and Peter spent 3 years perfecting this skill. So I need to change my story a bit. I guess it's going to go something like this now. James, Peter, and Sirius are ready to perform the last step to becoming an anamagi. With the help of McGonagall. I'm sorry for all of the confusion. I won't let it happen again.

Sincerely ,

Softballlover

The last step of the anamagi cycle was very difficult to perform. Even with the help of Professor McGonagall . The group picked her for a reason. Besides being the transfiguration teacher, the witch was brilliant. She had blond hair that was slowly starting to grey. Her blue eyes were very serious. Between Lily and the Professor the last step would soon be complete. The four boys stood in front of the witches as each one of them received a mark on their forehead. Then, they each muttered spell they had memorized. Wormtails form flickered to a rat. Sirius' changed to a black dog. James shifted into a stag. The final step was complete. Lily sighed as the boys looked curiously at their new forms. For three years they had been trying to complete the spell. Finally, Remus didn't have to be alone every month. The thin boy stood in the corner beaming at his friends. Sirius in dog form approached the boy. His tail was wagging and his tongue hung out of his mouth. Lily laughed. James' antlers scraped the ground near her feet. She ran her hand over the stags soft nose. "You look different, James. Did you do something different with your antlers?" she asked. The stag grunted and pushed his antlers into Lily's side. This made her laugh even harder. "Very good, boy's. Now try to turn back I to your human forms. "Professor McGonagall encouraged. Slowly, the boys forms switched to humans. They were all grinning with delight. James especially. "That was awesome!" Sirius said. The others agreed. "Now you just have to survive Raging Remus. " lily commented. This made everybody laugh. The five Gryfindors walked back to the common room. There laughter echoed through the halls of Hogwarts. It entered the ears of one particular person. Severus Snape hid in the corridor of the hallway. He watched as Lily, His Lily, walked down the hallway next to the ever famous Maruders. His heart sunk in his chest. He had really screwd up this time. He drove the one person he cared about away from him. Lily had beenthere for him when no one else was. His life meant nothing without her. He leaned back against the bricks of the hallway. What would he give to have her back? He answered his own question. Everything. Sure, there had been other girls. None were like her. She was brilliant, gorgeous, perfect. Lily was a mud-blood though. He told her once that it didn't matter. It shouldn't have mattered. It did though. He wasn't sure why. Slytherin had always been against mudbloods. Lily Evans was the most gifted witch of their class. The fact that she was a mudblood didn't seem to affect her magical ability. Severus made a promise to himself right there. He would win lily back. No matter what it took. Lily had other idea though. It just so happens she was thinking of Severus as well. The rude, slimy snake of a man. Not even a man. She thought bitterly. James Potter interrupted her thoughts. He sat next to her in the arm chair beside the sofa. Lily always admired the red chesterfield. "So, history of Magic was really tough this week." he said. Lily shrugged. "History of magic has always been one of my favorites. What about you?" she asked. James thought about her question for a moment. "Charms. " he said finally. This surprised lily a little bit. She never took the time to get to know James. He was always just annoying. "So our first quiditch game is tomorrow. Are you going to be there?" he asked. Lily watched as he pushed his black hair out of his eyes. A goofy grin crossed his face. It made Lily's heart beat a little bit faster. She contained her calm composure. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. " she said. This made both of them smile. James left the room kind of quickly. He was replaced by Sarah and Alice. Both girls had suspicious grins on their faces. "What I miss?" Lily asked. She hated being left out. It was a terrible feeling. Alice turned to Sarah who looked at Lily. "Oh come on, You can't honestly say that you have no feelings for James!" she declared. Lily scanned the rest of the common room. Thankfully, it was empty. "I am know what you think. Honestly, he isn't as bad as he has been in the past. He's only cursed one kid. I think that's a new record for him. But no, I do not have feelings like that for James Potter. " Lily explained. Alice smirked like she was trying to hide a laugh. "Well, not yet anyways. Were not against him Lily. We are against you hiding your feelings. " Alice said. Lily shot her a look. "Why don't you go tell Frank that? " Lily retorted. Then, she turned to Sarah. "Or Sirius?" she finished. Yes, she had noticed the girls feelings. Lily wasn't stupid. "Don't tell me what to do when you can't even do it yourselves. " she said bitterly. She regretted it the moment it came out of her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. " she apologized quickly. Lily watched as her friends brushed off the insult. "It's ok, Lily. We just want you to be happy. " Sarah said. Alice shrugged. "And I guess your right too. We should all do something about this whole courage thing. "Alice said. Lily put one hand on her hip. "What do you mean we? You guys are the ones with the problems and I have the solutions. "Lily said proudly. She waited for her friends to catch on , but their faces remained still. "The lions charm? Hives you courage? I can get the proper stuff for it by the end of the week. I just need to find some lions fur." Lily explained the girls nodded thoughtfully. They accepted the idea with less enthusiasm then Lily expected. The two girls strutted off through the castle. Sometimes, Lily thought they were attached at the hip. It made her feel a little bit left out, but it gave her more time for her studies. She sat back down in her chair and picked up a book. This year would certainly be most interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4.

Lily loved studying outside in the many courtyards of Hogwarts. When winter came this became more difficult. Still, she resisted the cold and spent her days outside. Today was one of those days. As she fingered through an ancient book on alchemy her thoughts drifted to the upcoming winter break. Everybody was going home this year. Except her. Her family had decided to take a last minute trip to Romania. Travel was expensive so they decided to leave Lily at school. Well, it didn't go exactly like that, but that's how lily felt. Like she was being abandoned at Hogwarts. It was too late for her to get he permission slip in to go to Hogesmades. Lily sighed. I guess I will just spend the holidays here she thought. She closed her book and proceed towards the owlrey. Her fluffy snowy owl named Snow loved to fly. Lily hoped the owl had come back to visit. The possibility of mail made Lily's heart skip a beat. As she entered the noisy owlrey the first thing she noticed was that she was alone. The second thing she noticed was the black haired boy with glasses that came in behind her. "Hello Lily. " James exclaimed. Lily tried not to smile at him. It was tough. "Hey James. Sending a letter?" she asked. She walked over to Snow's nest. The bird sat proudly on top. Upon seeing her master the bird cooed affectionately. "No, Just checking for mail. " James said. He was on the other side of the owlrey now. His bird sat in his nest as well. Lily ran her fivers through snows feathers. The bird's eyes stared into hers. "Bloody Hell!" James gasped from the other side of the room. Lily's head turned up. "What is it?" she asked curiously. James eyes were staring into a piece of parchment he held in his hands. He gripped the letter firmly. His eyes blazed with anger. "My mom. She's -uh- in the hospital. An enchantment gone wrong. My dad wants me to stay in school. "James sputtered. Lily was overcome with guilt. Even though she had nothing to do with the accident. "James." she said softly. The boys eyes turned to hers. "I'm sorry. I hope she will be alright. " Lily said sincerely. James shook his head and chuckled. "Don't be sorry. It was not your fault. " He said. He folded the parchment and put it back into the envelope. "You do know this means. That it will just be me and you here over the break. " James said. The words took a minute to sink in. Lily's heart felt heavy in her chest. "And what's the problem with that?" she asked. James shrugged and his goofy grin spread across his face. Lily's face started to turn red. To avoid any further embarrassment she turned and left the owlrey. The next people Lily saw was Alice and Sarah in the common room. Sarah's hair was whipping around her face. Both girls looked really tired. "What happened to you?" Lily asked. The girls grinned. "Snow ball fight with Remus and Sirius. " Sarah said casually. The more the girls hung out with the Mauders the more adventurous Sarah became. Sirius Black was having quite an influence on the girl. Lily wondered if Sirius noticed the girls growing affections. "Guess what else happened!"Alice said excitedly. She twirled gracefully around the common room. "Frank and Alice are official. " Sarah clarified. Lily smiled at the now very dizzy Alice. "Good for you, Alice. " She congratulated. Alice giggled girlishly. "James' mom is in the hospital. He's spending break here. " Lily said. Alice stopped twirling. Sarah looked a little bit confused. "Here? But you're going to be here!" Sarah gasped. Alice elbowed her friend. "Just her. " she said michievieously. Lily frowned her friends were too happy about this. "Nothing is going on between us. "Lily shrieked. Alice still grinned at her. "Ok, keep it down. " She said calmly. Then she turned to Sarah. "They will be spending Christmas. Here. together. I can see it now. You will be snuggling by the fireplace. Kissing under the mistletoe. " Alice said dreamily. Lily swatted her with a book. "I will not!" she said. James face flashed in her mind. He was smiling that Mischevious grin again. Lily's heart started beating faster. The blood rushed to her cheeks. "Look! She's blushing!" Sarah revealed.

"Look he's blushing!"Sirius yelped. The other three Maurders gave him a loud Shhhh. "Jeez, Padfoot, honestly. Just because Lily and I will be spending the week here at Hogwarts doesn't mean anything will happen. " James protested. Remus was leaning up against the side of the school. Wormtail sat on the ground between James and Sirius. "You and Lily are the only two seventh years staying in school. Besides Snape. " Wormtail commented. The other three boys stared at Peter Pettigrew. "Snape is staying too? That's not good. " James said nervously. Sirius was still oblivious. "Why? it's not like Lily and him ever dated. " he asked. Everybody was being sympathetic with Sirius. He had to spend his whole break with his family. None of them quite understood Sirius , so naturally his family turned against him every time he returned home. "Padfoot, Lily made a promise to Snape that she would never date me. With him around it's just going to remind her of that promise. "James said hopelessly. Remus patted the boys back reassuringly. "You're not going to let old snivilous get in the way are you Prongs?" He said. James heart was lifted with Remus hope. The other Maurders gave word of encouragement as they left James alone. At Hogwarts. With Lily. (and Snape)


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"Hello Lily," James sang as he entered the corridor. She was sitting on the ledge of a window. A book was in her hand. The beautiful young woman was reading. Always reading. "Hi James." Lily said. Today was the second day of the vacation. Lily spent the first day moping about the Castle. James was determined to enlighten her today. "What would you say if I said I could get us to Hogesmades?" He asked. The witch looked nervously around the corridor. "We can't James!" she said. James grinned. "oh, but we can! Come one, lily. take a chance! I heard that the book you have been dying to read just came in stock at Dervish & Banges," James tempted. Lily almost wanted to say yes. She almost wanted to spend the day having fun. But with James potter? "How are we going to get there un-seen. It's impossible!" She said. James grinned. "Nothing is impossible!" he declared heroically. With that, he grabbed Lily's hand and led her away.

Not even an hour later, they were in the enchanted town of Hogesmade. Lily couldn't believe what they had done. James snuck her through a passage way that led to honey Juices cellar. Now, they were here. James led her through the village showing her all of his favorite spots. He's told her stories about the Murders. Lily listened to everyone carefully. She had always thought the boys were troublesome and juvenile. As she listened to James stories, she learned how loyal and brave they really were. She had misjudged them. All of them. Lily and James entered the bookstore in Homemade. Just as James promised. The new copy of Lily's favorite book awaited the young witch. They left the store with a beaming Lily and a new copy of a book James would never read. They continued their journey through the village. James cursed under his breath and dragged Lily behind a building. Lily was very surprised by this. "What's going on?" she whispered. James peered around the corner of the building. "Teacher." he whispered back. This caught Lily's attention. She stayed close to the shadows of the building. James was huddled really close to her. His hand brushed over hers. James instinctively moved it away. He didn't want to offend Lily. Then, the surprising feeling of flesh on his hand. He looked to see Lily holding his hand. She wanted him there. He looked at the beautiful young witch in surprise. Lily wasn't surprised though. She looked right back into James eyes. For a moment, James looked up. Above the two, mistletoe began to sprout out of the brick wall. "Is that...mistletoe?" James said. He couldn't believe his luck. Lily nodded. James looked back down into her eyes. Was this ok with Lily? Well, she didn't look upset or disgusted. James took this as a good sign and lowered his lips to the hers. The feeling of electricity shot through James whole body. He had waited two years for this moment. Lily kissed him back. James noted that she was a really good kisser. Lily pulled away first. She looked into the boys eyes. "Gosh, I have been missing out for two years. " she whispered. James grinned his goofy grin. Hand in Hand, the couple made their way back to the castle. Lily wondered what her friends would do when they found out. Lily smiled to herself because it didn't matter. She was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Lily and James spent every day together. Most days they just lounged about the castle. James showed Lily all of the mariners secrets. Including the map. "We made it back in third year. " James explained one night. James and Lily sat in the Common room in front of a magical fire. "It's charmed you see. I solemly swear that I'm up to no good. " James recited. He places his wand on the map. Suddenly, the ink spread across the pages. Words formed and so did the passageways of Hogwarts spread across the piece of parchment. "That's amazing. Is that -?" Lily asked. Her unfinished question hung in the air as James turned the map so he could see. "Snivelous? Bloody Hell. He's right outside the common room. " James exclaimed. He looked at Lily who was obviously disturbed by Snape's appearance. "Let me go see what he wants. " James said. He stood up, but Lily grave his hand. "No, let him be. He will get bored eventually and leave. " she begged. James swallowed hard. As much as he wanted to confront Snape now wasn't the time. After an hour's wait, Snape's figure still didn't move. He was waiting. "I'm going to go see him. " Lily said finally. James wanted to go with her, but he knew this was something Lily had to do on her own. She disappeared into the shadows of the hallway. "What do you want?" she asked the black haired boy sitting on the floor of the hallway. He turned his grey eyes on Lily. "Honestly, You. I miss you Lily. I don't know what I can do to get you back. " Snape said hopelessly. Lily tried not to give in. Pity filled her. She didn't change her composure, but she almost broke inside. "Are you sure a mudblood is even worthy of speaking to you?" she said hatefully. Snaps grimaced at the word. "Are you sure James Potter is even worthy of speaking to you?" he shot back. Lily frowned. James was always wrong in Severus' eyes. "James is my friend. And a better friend then you ever were at that. " Lily said. She started to head back towards the common room. "Please, Lily. " Severus begged. The look on his face was just horrible. "I'm sorry. You made your choice. Death eaters and mudbloods don't mix. " Lily said. Her heart was heavy because she knew this to be true. "And you think Potter is any better? Lily, you have been blinded by him. You can't seriously think-!" Severus stopped short. He knew he couldn't finish his sentence. "I can't seriously think what? I'm free-minded. You can't tell me what I can and cannot think!" Lily practical screamed. Severus nodded like he expected it. That was the strange thing. "Well, I was just merely suggesting that the only reason potter would befriend you would be to get you to go out with him. " Severus concluded. "How dare you even suggest that!" Lily shrieked. Severus' face dropped. "No," he mumbled. "It can't be. You promised. " Snape screamed. Lily took a step back in shock. What was he talking about? But then their conversation a few years ago flashed in her mind. She promised never to date James. "Severus," she said. He wouldn't look at her. "Get away from me! Filthy mud-blood. " He screamed in her face. Instantly, James was by her side. She had no time to react. The curse was already out of James mouth. Suddenly, James and Severus were dueling in front of Lily. Curses were flying everywhere. One hit James square in the chest. It didn't seem to affect him. Snape got hit as well. Lily had enough. She pulled out her wand. "Expleiarmus!" she screamed. Both wands flew out of the boys hands. They were un-armed. It was at this time that Severus sent his body flying at James. Seconds later, the two boys were on the floor wrestling. "Stop it," lily shrieked. James listened. He crawled off of Snape and the boy lay on the ground crying. Lily couldn't stand it. "Come

On, James," she said quietly pulling him back to the common room. Once inside , Lily wrapped her arms around James. "Thank you," she whispered. James hugged her back, but fury still breathed inside the boy. "He shouldn't have called you that. What promise did you make to him Lily?" James asked. Lily didn't want to answer. She knew if she told the truth James would be offended. "It's nothing. It was stupid," lily said. Before, James could protest. Lily kissed him hard on the lips. James didn't protest. They held each other for awhile, before Lily drifted off to sleep in James arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

Alice and Sarah grinned as Lily told them how she spent her break. Their eyes got wider when Lily spoke of Snape's return. "I knew you and James were perfect for each other!" Alice shrieked. Lily quietly shushed the girl. "Snape doesn't sound to right in the head," Sarah grumbled. They all agreed. Something was up with Snape. Nobody really cared to find out. He was just Snape. While all this was happening, James was getting pats on the back and shouts of praise from his friends "You finally did it , Prongs. You finally got Lily Evans to fall for you. "Sirius said whole-heartedly. The boy took a bow. Remus glared at him from the corner. "Whats wrong, moony? Jealous?" Sirius teased. Remus shook his head and grinned. "I'm thrilled for you James really! Just don't mess it up. Lily Evans is definitely worth the effort James. "Remus warned. James nodded knowingly

She sure was. Just then, Wormtail scurried into the room. The boy was starting to look more like his anamgi form every day. "So it is true? Snape will not be happy!" Peter commented. Sirius snorted. "Who cares about Snape? Prongs has his lips over here attached to Lily's not ole Snivelous. " Sirius announced loudly. James looked down at the floor. Only Remus knew why. "Snape was here. The other night outside the room. He and I had a little bit if a fight. He called Lily a Mudblood again. " James explained. The boys eyes widened with curiosity. "How did Lily take it?" Wormtail asked. James grimaced. "Let's just say every time I brought it up she would shut me up with her lips on mine. " James described. Sirius laughed. "I'm sure you enjoyed that one," he teased. James laughed a little bit, but all this talk of Lily made him miss her. So he decided to pay his new girlfriend a visit. Lily was sitting on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room. She looked tired and upset. James didn't like it. Instantly, he was by her side ready to cheer her up with whatever means necessary. "Hey Lily," James said cheerfully. Lily smiled slightly. She snuggled closer to James who put his arm around her. "Hello," she said. James loved the feeling over her warm body in his arms. "Why do you look like someone put a sleeping charm on you?" he asked. Lily looked up at him with a grin. She pulled a book out from god knows where. "It's the best book I have ever read, "She said excitedly. James glanced at the title. "Pride and Prejudice?" he said with a horrible taint to his voice. Lily looked up at him. "You should read it," she encouraged him. James smirked. He ran his hands along the sides of her face. "I don't read," he said truthfully. Lily smiled , but something caught his attention. She looked over to the corner of the room. Peter Petrograd sat their muttering to himself. It looked quite strange. "Hey Wormtail, Are you alright?" James asked. The boy waved and nodded weakly as he ducked into a dormitory. James and Lily looked at each other. "He gets stranger and stranger every day," Lily remarked.


End file.
